1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a product market quality analyzing back up apparatus which is used to back up an improvement of a product quality, a product market quality analyzing back up system and a program for product market quality analyzing back up which is utilized thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, a data base construction by which management of maintenance record about products that has been delivered to customers is performed, has been made. On a maintenance record list which is made based on the data base, for example, information of the product such as a brevity code of kind of the product, product number, date of maintenance, date of delivery, classification of reason for visit, counter 1, counter 2, comment on maintenance, year and month of production, symptom of the trouble, detailed symptom at the site, cause of trouble, corrective action, detailed portion of corrective action, result, replaced parts are listed (see FIG. 4 which will be explained later).
A service personnel for maintenance (maintenance staff) carries out the maintenance, an inspection, a repairing and so on, and at the same time input results of the above listed items on a screen of handheld personal computer, the input information on the above items are stored in the data base as an information of maintenance record.
At this point, a market quality information such as a quality trouble information of the product at a market, a repairing information as a result to cope with an occurrence of quality trouble of the product are included in the maintenance record. If these market quality information is reflected to the product which should be made after the date of maintenance and the product quality can be amended, it is preferable that an improvement and betterment of the market quality about the product at the actual market, an early closure of problem on quality at the market, a prevention of recurrence and thereby a prevention of occurrence of the quality problem in advance, has been achieved.
On the other hand, in the manufacturing side, various kind of control item, control specification, inspection item and inspection specification are established in order to reduce the quality trouble after the product has been accomplished. In a case when at an occurrence that these various kind of items and specifications are not satisfied, it is established that the item name, specification, symptom of trouble and so on are recorded and input at every production process, and at the same time a result of corrective action for the trouble is recorded and input to manage these production history information on each serial number (brevity code of kind of the product and product number) for respective products at each production process.
At this point, it is difficult to predict what kind of quality problem will happen after the product is ultimately delivered to customer in actual operation, it is preferable that quick feed back of the quality information to the production process can be realized if the production history of at the production process and quality trouble that has happened at the site the product has delivered are associated together, it becomes some help for design engineers and production managers rapidly to get determined in which production process the cause of trouble is in existence.
However, the aforementioned maintenance record list is originally made to manage an actual performance on maintenance of respective service personnel, and it is not intended to manage market quality information for product. For this reason, it has not been made to easily manage market quality information of the product, in the past the maintenance record list is summed up once a month and it is sent to production manager or to design engineer, then the market quality information is extracted for each product from the maintenance record list and it is analyzed by manual procedure to make an analysis table.
Accordingly, it requires over one month from the date of maintenance to complete analysis result as the analysis table, and in actual operation it is difficult to reflect quickly the analysis table to the production process of the product.
At the same time, because in the analysis table of product any specific corresponding relation is given between the market quality information of product and the production history of product, it is impossible to understand by what reason in which production process the trouble is caused in actual operation.